The production of plastic bottles is continuously expanding and is replacing other materials. Recycling remains insufficient. 90 billion plastic water bottles are consumed annually worldwide, not including soda and other beverages bottled in disposable plastic bottles.
Only about 14% of plastic bottles are recycled. Approximately 86% of all single-use plastic bottles end up in household garbage and outdoor waste.